


Adrift

by IowaGuy1979



Series: The Spiral [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Dark, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Just another day in the life of Maxine Caulfield.
Series: The Spiral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Adrift

Thursday, October 7, 1993

William and Joyce were sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was a very quiet night.

“Hey, honey?”, said Joyce. “I love this town, but, I wonder if maybe a bigger city would be better. I mean, we’ve got Chloe on her way, and I think that Arcadia Bay wouldn’t offer her as much.”

“I’ve never really thought of it, but, you’re right.”, William replied. “Like you said, as much as I love the small town life, Chloe might feel constrained by it. San Francisco looked really nice, when we visited it. The company should be OK with me transferring.”

Joyce nodded, “And we have that nest egg set up. Let’s do it.”

“California, here we come.”, the man smiled.

Tuesday, October 7, 2008

James Amber was sitting and reading the Los Angeles Times, when the phone rang. 

“Hello.”

“James? Leo, here.”

“Ah, Leo! How are things at your office?”

“Good, good. Still got that idea in your head to hare off to Oregon?”

“Yeah, I think so, Leo. More opportunities up there. Maybe District Attorney.”

“Well, something’s going through the grapevine, around here. You’ve been a good man, James. A real team player. The District Attorney’s stepping down, next year, he said. He mentioned you the other day, said you were good. So, maybe, there’s a chance. And, besides, you really want Rachel to live in nowhere Oregon?”

The man nodded, even thought Leo couldn’t see him. “Yes, I guess you’re right. Small towns can be a bit constraining. Thanks for the call, Leo.”

“Any time, my friend.”

Monday October 7, 2013

Maxine sighed, as she left Mr. Jefferson’s class. Everyone ignored her, as they always did. But, then, it’s easy to be ignored, when you’re nothing special. In fact, she actively went out of her way to melt into the walls as much as possible. Better that, than to be picked on by the pretty bitches, or the jocks.

Sometimes, Maxine wondered. She wondered, if maybe, she had had friends, rather than being a nobody, things might be different?

Having a strong, kick-ass-and-take-names friend, to protect her from her bullies, or, at least, make her feel better, afterwards.

Or having a best friend that was beautiful, and friendly. Someone that everyone loved. Someone who could give that rich bitch Victoria Chase a run for her money.

“Stay the fuck away from Lamefield, everyone. Might infect you with the Loser Virus!”

Speaking of the devil, there she stood, next to her sycophants Taylor and Courtney, who dutifully brayed laughter. She, unfortunately, had also said it it loud enough that everyone in the hallway pointed and laughed at her. The blonde had a vicious smirk on her face, one that said ‘Remember, you will ALWAYS be nothing.'

Not giving Victoria the satisfaction of reacting, Maxine moved towards the girl’s bathroom. ‘Gotta splash water on my face, and make sure I look slightly less of a loser.’ 

As she crossed the main hallway, she muttered under her breath, “Not that it matters. I don’t know why I even came back here. Nostalgia? For a lonely life?” She rolled her eyes. “No one in this town ever gave a damn about Maxine Caulfield, the nerdy, shy, nothing.”

Nathan had just done a line of coke off of a sink in the girls restroom. The high was the only thing that got him through the day. He tossed the $20 he had snorted the coke through on the floor. Wells wouldn't do shit about it, even if he saw Nathan doing it. "You own this school, you can do whatever you want.", he said, looking at himself in the mirror. "If I wanted to I could blow it up. You're the boss." He pulled out the gun he always kept with him. That alkie Wells wouldn't do anything about that, either . He heard someone talking through the restroom door. "Looks like someone wants to get shot", he smirked. A manic giggle escaped his lips.

As she pushed open the bathroom door, she thought. ‘I might have well not even been born’

... What was that muttering she heard?

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing the first episode of the game the other day, and got to the part where Max finds the San Francisco picture. I thought 'What if he and Joyce decided that that was better for Chloe, than Arcadia Bay?", and, because I'm evil, the Ambers staying in California followed that.
> 
> Max is Maxine in this, because I think it drives the point home more, how very different Max would be, on her own.


End file.
